


Waking Up With Them

by TheHumanRat



Series: Love After War [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 3tp, M/M, Multi, Poly, Polyamory, Three men in a bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHumanRat/pseuds/TheHumanRat
Summary: Daryl finally wakes up next to someone he loves
Relationships: Aaron/Daryl Dixon, Aaron/Daryl Dixon/Eric Raleigh, Aaron/Eric Raleigh, Daryl Dixon/Eric Raleigh
Series: Love After War [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459048
Kudos: 23





	Waking Up With Them

Aaron had loved a lot of people before Daryl, he had woken up next to maybe three or four of them over the course of thousands of mornings.

Eric had loved two men before Daryl and he had woken up next to both of them hundreds of times.

Daryl had loved exactly no one and before that lazy Sunday morning, he had never woken up next to someone he loved, let alone two people he loved. Well, liked quite a damn lot, at least.

The night before had been a date night. Daryl had been pushed out of his front door by Rick and told to have fun and not come home too early. Idly, as Daryl looked over the faces of his sleeping boyfriends, he wondered if Rick somehow knew that he would end up staying overnight and had meant too early in the morning. Of course, he realized pretty quickly, no one could ever have guessed that Daryl would end up sleeping with them… not even Daryl himself. Perhaps, especially not Daryl himself. No, it had all progressed a little more quickly than Daryl had expected. 

Aaron had revealed two bottles of wine that he had found and kept secret when they were out scouting a few days before. Although to be fair, Daryl hadn’t been particularly drunk either, he was used to much more alcohol than that. Eric was positively giggly and Aaron was somehow more forward, but Daryl had just taken the edge off his anxiety. It had been just enough that when Eric pulled back from a kiss with a stupid grin on his face and asked him to come upstairs with them, Daryl couldn’t say no.

Nothing had happened.

Nothing beyond a few more kisses, anyway. The hunter hadn’t needed to say anything for the other two to know that he wasn’t ready for more. After all, it had taken two bottles of wine to make the journey to the bed. 

Instead, they had kissed and cuddled and eventually fallen fast asleep. This meant that Daryl was now awake as the sun rose, shining in through the blinds of Eric and Aaron’s bedroom. The light reflected off of Eric’s hand which was entwined in Aaron’s hair, Daryl could barely take his eyes away from his sleeping boyfriends.

Finally, he had woken up next to someone he loved, it just so happened... It was two someones.

**Author's Note:**

> A reminder that I write commissions for both original works and fanworks for many fandoms. More information on my profile.


End file.
